undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 17
This is Issue 17 of The Sewers. Issue 17 : "Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer an die." - Unknown "Holy crap!" Somebody cries out. It is impossible to hear who it is, due to the hundres of zombies approaching the manhole, Cole and Andy just entered. The survivors have to get everything from the car, and that's pretty much, down in the sewers via one manhole. Liam and Andy just went down to catch the stuff the people upstairs throws down. "What's going on?" Liam shouts from the sewer. When he and Andy went down there, it was all quiet, but now the zombies are coming. "Just get ready." Cole shouts back. "Elbert, Bella, Ringo. Make sure we're clear here. Shoot as many as you can. Bill, help me, getting all this down there." Normally Cole isn't the leader type, but right now, it seemed necessary. Bill grabs a box, probably filled with canned goods. He holds it over the open manhole and drops it. Andy catches it, and puts it down next to him. Cole then throws a duffelbag, which Liam catches. This continues for a few minutes, till most of the car is empty. The zombies is very close now. "Aw, crap." Elbert says, very nervously. He is trying to reload the Glock 17, but he drops most of the bullets. He then loads with a clip, containing three bullets. He shoots two zombies, but doesn't hit the last one. This one gets over by him and bites him in the arm. Just as he begins to scream, Bella turns around and shoots the zombie biting him. "Get him down there!" Bella says to Bill, and continues to shoot. A few minutes later, the car is empty and everyone, but Bella, Ringo and Bill is in the sewers. Ringo gets down quickly, followed by Bill. Bella kills a few zombies before following and covering the manhole to make sure no zombies will get down. "Is he okay?" Ringo asked, covered in blood, brain parts and guts. He removes some sweat from his forehead, leaving a read line. "I don't know." Liam says and looks at Cole. "Get Seth! Quick!" Liam is kneeling by Elbert, who doesn't says anything. He giggles nervously once in a while, but other than that he is completely quiet. Bella goes over to Elbert, who is leaning agains the wall of the sewer. She then kneels by him and tries to smile. A tear appears on her cheek. "Elbert... I wish I'd said this before..." Bella begins, but it's too late. Elbert has passed away. She leans her head up at Liam's shoulder, and begins to cry. A few minutes goes. Everyone is looking at the ground. Except, of course, Andy who is looking paranoid around with his Tritan Hunter. "Rur... Garh..." Elbert's corpse says. Everyone looks at the corpse, surprised. "Elbert! You're alive?!" Bella says surprised and hugs Elbert's corpse. Her whole face is covered in tears, her eyes all red. Elbert is not alive. He has turned into a zombie. Just as he opens his eyes, he bites Bella in the neck, causing her to die instantly. Andy kills the zombified version of Elbert, and soon enough, the zombified version of Bella too. "Holy crap..." Ringo says and looks at his fellow survivors. "Guess that means..." "You're bit, you'll turn." Bill murmus, and stares at the two corpses. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues